Lecher to Playboy
by InuLuver29
Summary: After being found in a compromising position with Inuyasha, Kagome is given the punishment of trying to break the bad habits of mischievous play boy Ero Kaneko. But when she meets this mysterious boy, he happens to look a lot like a certain someone...
1. Chapter 1  Encounter

Summary - After being found in a compromising position with Inuyasha, Kagome is given the punishment of trying to break the bad habits of mischievous play boy Ero Kaneko. But when she meets this mysterious boy, he happens to look like a certain someone...

()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked through the gym storage room, "What were you doing?" she huffed as the door behind her slammed closed.

Said hanyou cringed, "I was coming to take you back! Damn wench... being so stubborn."

Her eye's narrowed accusingly, making Inuyasha avert his own pair guiltily. She tightened her small fists, her skirt bundling up in the process, " I told you I was coming back tomorrow. This is the first time I've been home in a month and I wanted to have at least _a week_ to catch up on my school work."

Inuyasha scoffed, "Keh' what's so good about this place anyways?" he stood up quickly and walked over to the door, beginning to slide it open, "I mean it's not li – "

"STOP!" Kagome yelled as she pounced on him, effectively shutting the door again. She struggled on top of him as he grumbled annoyingly.

"Damn it – Why'd you -?" he paused, wide eyed once he came to realize the position they were in. Kagome was laying sprawled above him, straddling his hips with her own.

They both blushed.

"St – stupid wench!" he tried to push her away as she began to climb off of him when the door behind them suddenly opened with a loud thud,

"Higurashi-san, I was wondering-" A boy wearing a school uniform stared at them. Slowly, he rose his hands to the glasses on the bridge of his nose and pushed them back slightly, "Now what do we have here? Public display of affection, no doubt." he began in a snobbish tone.

Kagome quickly jumped off the stunned hanyou and began to wave her arms around flamboyantly, " Maro-sama! N – no! You've got the wrong idea!" she shook her head as she tried to think of an excuse.

Anything. Come on, Kagome. _Just think._

"Uh – Well – You see –" she stuttered as she flushed, "I umm... Fell?" she hoped to Kami he would just let this go. But, no. This was Maro-sama we were talking about here. He would do _anything _to feel like he was in control.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" he glared at her, "I should go tell sensei right this moment, unless..." he paused, leaving room for suggestion.

Kagome stared at him wide -eyed for a moment, trying to play innocent.

A minute passed.

People yelled outside.

Kagome sighed.

"What do you want?" she said begrudgingly.

He smirked, " You see, there's someone who's been," he stopped and took in a deep breath, " _inconvenient, _as of late. His name is Ero Kaneko."

Kagome looked up at him through her thick, black lashes and pouted, "And you want me to do something about it?" she said half-heartedly.

"More like I want you to break him." he pulled off his glasses and began to wipe them off with the hem of his shirt, "Rid him of his annoying habit."

Her pretty face was marred with confusion, "What kind of habit could be so annoying?"

Maro gazed at her as his lips formed a frown, "To be exact – He sleeps around."

Kagome gawked at him.

Sounds like someone else she knows.

"And how am I supposed to make him stop?" she asked.

He laughed a little, "That Kagome, " he turned around and began to walk away, " Is up to you."

She looked at him, jaw dropped, "B- but!"

"You have one month!" he yelled, " If you don't succeed in your task, well" he glanced over his shoulder, " I'll make you wish you had." he smirked and left.

She stared into the distance before spinning around and glaring at the still hanyou on the floor, "YOU!" she yelled murderously.

Inuyasha paled, "W-what?"

"THIS. Is. All. Your. Fault." she bellowed as she took another step forward, digging her delicate finger into his broad chest.

"How!" he said defensively.

She paused angrily, "You..." another pause, "UGHH – just – just SIT!"

Kagome slammed the door behind her, leaving a broken hanyou behind.

()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()

"Umm... Is there an Ero Kaneko in here?" Kagome asked as she opened the door to a full classroom, head down as she read the sheet in her hand.

Everyone was silent, including the teacher who had stopped his presentation, and was staring at the girl confused.

Kagome glanced up quickly when she got no answer, "O- Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were in the middle of something." she looked around the room, examining it's occupants.

"It's okay," the teacher said, "Why do you need mister Kaneko?"

Kagome's eyes widened.

_Crap. _She hadn't gotten this far in her plan yet.

She sighed inwardly.

Oh well, guess she'll have to wing it.

"Uhh... Mori-sensei said he – um – needed him." she lied as she laughed nervously, "Something about him not running all his laps or something."she scratched the back of her neck as she stood there, twitching uncomfortably.

The teacher nodded, "Hmm, well since we're in the middle of a presentation at the moment, would it be okay if I send him out when we're done? It will only be a minute and you can wait right outside."

"Oh, uh, yes!" she smiled as she backed up slowly, "That would be fine!"she bowed down and closed the door. She slid to the right a little bit and leaned against the wall, relieved.

"Now that that's over..." she mumbled. She rose her hand and lifted one finger, "Step one – Done." she sighed, "Now to commence step two."

She waited outside for a moment, thinking of ways she could convince the boy of stopping his 'habit'.

"Maybe I could threaten him, "she nodded in agreement with herself, "Yeah... I could say he will be cursed with warts for the rest of his life..?" she shook her head, "No, that's no good... Maybe swimmer's foot?"

An awkward pause passed as Kagome realized someone was standing next to her. She looked up slowly, hiding her face with her bangs.

No way.

It couldn't be.

This definitely wasn't possible.

"M- Miroku-sama?"

()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()

The lecher-duplicate stared at Kagome confused, "Miroku? Who's that?"

Kagome rose her face up completely, "It-it's you! You're Miroku!" she stuttered as she backed away, disbelief covering her pretty face.

The boy frowned, "Hey, I don't know what you're talking about, but you're the one who called me out here." He pointed to himself and smiled charmingly, "I'm Ero Kaneko."

Kagome looked him up and down.

You've got to be kidding.

Everything about him! _Everything! _It was so Miroku. His voice, his face, his smile, even his cocky personality!

Kagome rolled her eyes. And according to Maro, his lecherous behavior. What was this guy? A reincarnation?

She paused. That might actually be a possibility.

"So are we going to the gym? Didn't coach Mori want to see me?" Ero said as he leaned towards Kagome, his face a little too close for comfort.

She took a step backwards and flushed, "Uhh – well, you see – I maybe – kinda – sorta – lied." she muttered and looked down.

He gaped at her for a moment before chuckling lightly, " Really? I gotta thank you. You saved me from one of my most boring classes, " his laughs died and he beamed at her, "But I gotta ask, why?"

"Well, it wasn't for you trust me," she mumbled before speaking up, "I was sent to fix your – um – _problem."_

Ero pouted childishly, " What problem? Is it something about my grades? Cause' I've been studying lately and -"

"It's about you sleeping around with the girls in this school." Kagome said bluntly as every corner of her face held the color red.

His eye's widened,"Well I'm not sure how you would fix that, but," his lips curved into a mischievous smirk as his eyes darkened with lust, " I could always help relieve some of that stress off your shoulders."

Kagome's heart beat became faster as he leaned, his lips nearing hers.

Almost there –

"ST-STOP!" she yelled as she pushed the playboy down to the floor, her cheeks burning, " I came to rid you of your habit! Not become part of it!"

Ero rubbed his bruised hands and stood up slowly. He smiled at her, " Cute and feisty," he paused as his eyes glinted with anticipation, "I like it."


	2. Chapter 2  Exchange

Okay, so here's the second chapter -_- ... I know it may seem like Ero seems to be a little OOC (If your comparing him to Miroku)... But you have to remember he _isn't _Miroku. And even if he was, this version is at least a few years younger than him. So, of course, he gonna be a little more immature than our usual monk. But besides that I hope you enjoy the story.

()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()

"Alright then," Ero said amicably as he strode down the hallway with Kagome on his right, "I'll make a deal with you."

He stopped and turn to meet her eyes with his. A moment of silence passed between the pair as Kagome thought this over.

A deal? There HAD to be a catch.

**.**

** .**

** .**

She sighed, "What is it?"

He smiled boyishly and slid his hands into his pockets with ease, "Go on a date with me."

Before Kagome could even think she opened her mouth to tell him the obvious answer, but he cut her off when he shielded her lips with the palm of his hand.

"I promise I won't try anything," he laughed as he pointed to Kagome's bottom lip with his index finger, "I just want to get to know you a little bit better." he winked at her as she eyed him suspiciously.

"And you really expect me to believe that?"

"Well, I mean, I wouldn't mind a little tongue action or someth-"

Kagome glared at him murderously.

He scratched the back of his head and laughed uncomfortably, "J- just joking."

Kagome looked down.

Well.. It WAS the only way to get him to listen to her. He couldn't do anything to bad, after all, they would be in a public place.

Right?

"Fine," she sighed melodramatically. Ero's face lightened up, "but..."

Another frown began to form.

" It has to be in public. With lot's of people. I mean LOTS. Like an almost suffocating amount."

Ero feigned a look of hurt, "You really think so badly of me?"

Kagome rose both her eyebrows accusingly, " From what I've heard, with good reason."

He smirked and pointed at her, "Touche'."

Ero stared at her for moment, suspiciously cheerful. "Oh!" he exclaimed loudly before beginning to fumble around his pockets until he pulled out a slick black cellphone. He beamed at her expectantly.

She glared at him, "Yes?"

He pouted, " I wanted your email."

She grumbled, "And?"

"You know," he mumbled confidentially, " So we could plan the date."

Ugh.

Just _ugh._

"Okay then," she paused and took out her phone, "how about you give me your email, and if I so desire to contact you I can? That way you don't spam me with inappropriate messages."

"Why!" he cried melodramatically. "I would never!"

Kagome scowled.

"What? I have a little self-respect you know." he smiled triumphantly.

Sigh.

"So are you going to give it to me or not? Or maybe I could find a more violent way to meet you? Perhaps I could get you sent to the hospital? You wouldn't be able to have sex with anyone there, and I could talk as much as I pleased." She raised one eyebrow elegantly, waiting for his response.

Ero sweat dropped, " Alright, I can see your a very stubborn girl." he shook his head dejectedly, " Here, I'll put my number in." he sighed as he put his hand out, palm up.

Kagome hesitated.

Slowly, she put the phone in his hands, eyeing him suspiciously.

He examined the phone a bit before his lips formed a smile.

"So your names Kagome?"

_Huh? _Oh – That's right, she hadn't told him her name yet.

She nodded, "..Hn. Higurashi Kagome."

His eyes grew big, "I've," he tapped the glass on the inside of Kagome's phone, " I've heard that name somewhere before..." His brows knit together questioningly as he pondered on the matter.

Wait.

"Where?" Kagome asked curiously, "Where have you heard it before?"

He looked over at her and scratched the back of his neck as a lopsided grin formed, "I can't seem to remember..." he laughed and went back to adding his email to her phone.

Kagome sighed and waited impatiently.

'beep'

'beep'

'beep'

She tapped her foot violently on the floor, "What's taking you so long?" she yelled as she snatched the phone away from him and stared at the screen.

It was a picture of Eri at the beach. Wearing a bikini.

She turned her head to glare at the boy cruelly, "What. Exactly. Were. You. Doing?" she breathe in and out trying to control her rage.

Ero averted his eye's guiltily as he smiled awkwardly, "Uhh – Cute friend you got there, what's her nam-"

"Can you keep your mind out of the gutter for at least two seconds? Kami! You're just like Miroku!"

Ero, feeling slightly insulted, yelled back at her, " You should know I am this way! That's the only reason we met in the first place! And whoever this Miroku person is, I'm not him! My name is ERO! E-R-O!" he finished a little out of breath, and face tinted red.

Kagome stared at him silently.

Whoa. _Deja' vu._

Kagome leaned her head down and mumbled guiltily, "I- I'm sorry..."

Ero's eye's widened and he turned his head in an embarrassed manner, "Nahh," he snatched the phone away from her and quickly put his email in, " ...I'm was just over reacting." he said nonchalantly before handing the device back to her.

He smiled.

"There. All done."

Kagome glanced between him and the phone warily. She closed both of her eyes and sighed, "I'm still not telling you her name."

He frowned, "... Stubborn..."

She opened one eye, "Childish."

He scoffed, " Bull-headed."

"Hentai."

"Virgin."

Kagome gaped at him and blushed, "A-and proud to be one!" She glanced down, embarrassed, and muttered curses of evil monks and swimmers foot.

Ero shook his head ,disappointed, and chided, " You don't know what your missing. The pleasure and feelings are mind-blowing. You would probably become addicted, being so pure and all. I mean you probably haven't even had your first kis-"

"No." Kagome said stubbornly, flushing ear to ear, "No I haven't." she leaned against the wall as Ero stared at her.

He looked her up and down a few times before laughing, "I was only joking around, I mean your pretty hot and –"

"Nope," she smiled, "I guess I just haven't found the right guy yet.." Kagome said confidently. She stared down at the ground and muttered angrily, "More like he can't pick between two girls cause he's a stupid, ignorant, as-"

A hand landed on her shoulder and she looked up to see Ero's smiling face, " Well, you know, I could always help you ou-"

'BRIIIIINGG'

Kagome's eye's lightened up and she clapped her hands together, pushing away Ero, "FOOD!" she chanted repeatedly in a cheery tone. She walk ahead of him.

After a few paces forward, she turned around, giving Ero the perfect view of her panties, "You coming?" she asked, beaming.

He smirked, "In more ways than one."


	3. Chapter 3 Epiphany

"Hey!" came a cheery voice from the other side of Kagome's phone, "You've reached Ero. Leave me a message and I'll make sure to get back to you! Bye!" the recording said charmingly before it ended.

Kagome took in a deep breath as she looked around the room, waiting for it to beep.

She had already decided. The moment she got back to the feudal era Inuyasha was getting an ear-full. It was all his fault she was in this mess and now she was even more stressed out than before.

And she had thought her life was already complicated enough. Now she had to deal with Ero, the feudal era, school, and trying to not combine everything where it would turn into a big blob of poop.

_Sigh._

She waited another moment when –

Her phone went dead.

She got up and began to search for the charger, grumbling to herself, " Great – How am I supposed to call him to tell him I can't go on a date with him this week _if my phone dies_?" She looked around a bit more, beginning to become frustrated.

"Damn it!" Kagome yelled softly as she stomped her foot on the floor. She was supposed to be going to the feudal era in a few hours and she _really _didn't have the patience to listen to Ero whine about her not being there for some unexplainable reason. Sure, the schools believed her unconvincing excuses, but if Ero was anything like Miroku... He wasn't as dumb as he seemed.

She glanced over to her bed.

"Maybe if I take a bath and then a nice, long nap..." she mumbled to herself.

She walked over to her window and glanced towards the shrine that incased the well.

_Inuyasha can wait._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kagome!" A male voice shrieked as the girl's door slammed opened with a loud 'thud'.

Immediately, she shot up, hair a tangled mess and head half covered by her comforter, "Wha – What?" she yelled, scrambling out of bed, pulling down her shirt where her bra was slightly showing, "Am I late for school?" she glanced around, panicking. And then it hit her.

No, literally.

Kagome took a intake of breath when a small, but stiff pillow was lodged into her stomach.

"Kagome!" the same voice shouted again, but in a much more relieved voice, almost on the brink of laughing.

Said girl looked up through her bangs.

_Ero._

_ "_What are you –" she mumbled, then picked up the pillow and threw it back at him in a rage, "What are you doing here?"

He laughed as he caught the stuffed object and dropped it on the ground, then turned a bit serious, "What do you expect me to do when you leave me a blank voice mail! I thought you were being raped or something!" he said as he held out his phone, playing her silent recording.

Kagome's eye's widened minutely, then narrowed, "Wait, how did you know it was my number..?" she said angrily.

Ero looked at her blankly before staring to the side and mumbled uncomfortably, "I umm – I kinda looked when I had your phone a few days ago..."

Kagome glared at him, "I really can't trust you at all."

Ero raised an amused eyebrow, "Well, if you had been raped like I thought and I didn't know your number, I would have just thought it was a prank call and ignored it."

Trying to hold back the argument that was forming in her mind, Kagome changed the subject, "How do you even know where I live? Are you some sort of stalker?" she said accusingly as she pressed her pointer finger into his chest, backing him up into the wall.

He looked at her sheepishly, "Well, I figured – Higurashi shrine – Higurashi Kagome." he put his hand behind his head and shrugged, " Best place I knew where to look."

Kagome stared at him for another second, then backed up, giving him air to breath,"Well you can leave now," she began as she started to go through her drawers, getting things ready to go to the feudal era, "As you can tell I'm perfectly fine."

Ero walked up behind her and leaned on the dresser beside them and began to say charmingly "Well since I'm already here, lets go on that da-"

"No." Kagome said bluntly, trying to stuff a bra secretly into her bag without him seeing.

Ero pouted and leaned closer to Kagome's face, making the drawer behind her slam closed, " And why not?" he whined.

" I have somewhere else to be." she averted her eyes as she walked towards the door, pushing passed him forcefully.

He followed.

_'Just leave me alone!'_ she thought as she briskly stepped down the stairs, going past her brothers room.

"Kagome?"

She breathed in.

"Kag-ome?"

She tried to ignore him.

"Ka-go-me?"

She felt his hot breath on her neck, sending shivers down her neck. Shivers of fury.

Kagome turned around swiftly and grabbed the collar of his shirt, backing him up into the wall, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! DON'T YOU HAVE SOME GIRL TO FUCK OR SOMETHING?"

A moment passed between them as Kagome realized what she had said and looked down.

Great. Now she was contradicting _herself. _

"One question?" Ero's curious voice said as Kagome looked up at him.

"What?" she bit out.

He laughed a little as she let go of his shirt and gave him a little room, "I was just wondering," he suggested nonchalantly, "Are you on your period?"

Kagome's eye's narrowed greatly.

**.**

** .**

** .**

** .**

"Ah!" Ero whimpered as Kagome tended to the injury she had caused his face a few minutes ago.

She sighed, "Don't whine. It's your fault for asking a girl that question." she placed a third band-aid on the side of his sore face, "You had it coming."

Ero grabbed the hand that was on the side of his face and tried to look at her seductively, "You could at least give me a kiss to make it better." he said as he began to pucker his lips.

Kagome stared at him and pulled her hand away. Bringing it to her lips, she touched the palm of her hand to them and brought it back down to his cheek fleetly. She blushed slightly, "There. All done."

She began to walk away and Ero pouted, "Where are you going?" he called.

She looked back towards him and smiled, "Somewhere you can't follow me."

.

.

.

.

Okay... so I hope you liked this chapter! :D So, from now on I won't update unless I have 1 review on each of my chapters at least. I mean.. I don't feel like that's to much to ask for.. right? It just helps me to know that people are actually reading this...


	4. Chapter 4 Exasperation

"Wait! What do you mean?" Ero called as he jumped out of his seat and rushed to Kagome's side. She glanced over at him with one eye shut and lifted an eyebrow as if the reason should be obvious,

"Exactly what I said," she replied sarcastically and stopped as she slid open the front door of her house. Grabbing a large, yellow-colored bag she stepped outside and turned to him, smiling childishly, "I'm leaving."

And just like that, she was gone.

Well, running actually. But still, almost gone.

Ero widened his eyes in surprise as he watched her dash towards one of the shrines. He took a step forward, "Wai~~!"

**SMACK.**

He hit the ground roughly when he tripped over the rug in front of her door. He narrowed his eyes at the raggedy piece of material, "Really?" he muttered as he got up and began to chase after her, seeing her slide shut the door to a shrine. He kept going, beginning laughing as he thought of how childish this seemed. He had never taken Kagome as the playful type, but more serious and up tight. He smiled as he slammed open the entrance.

This was actually kind of fun.

"Kagome!" he yelled jokingly, "Kagome! Where are you?" he snooped around the place, searching every nook and cranny. After searching every place possible, there was only one place left he could look. Ero slowly crept towards the well, smilingly before he said facetiously, "I wonder where she could be?"

He glanced over the well, taking in every inch of the hole.

He frowned.

"Okay, maybe not so fun," he said aloud as he noticed the _empty _well.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kagome laughed to herself as she thought of what Ero must have been thinking. He was probably freaking out over disappearing like that.

A small smile formed on her lips as she climbed atop the well and looked around the scenery. She admired the nature, looking over everything as she always did after she had been gone a little longer than normal. She jumped off the lip of the well and bounded towards The Tree of Ages.

"Inuyasha!" she called as she cupped her hand over her lips, making the sound boom through the small area of forest. She glanced around, slightly disappointed that he hadn't come out yet. She knew he was close enough to hear her, he was always waiting around anxiously when they were in a fight. She withheld a sigh.

He was probably scared of her.

She made a small grumbling sound in her chest and spoke up, "You know," she said , " I wouldn't be so angry if you would just stop avoiding me. Making me frustrated isn't helping either of our situations."

Kagome heard the hanyou's signature 'keh from above her as a small gust of wind tugged at the bottom of her skirt. She pushed it down, slightly embarrassed and hoping Inuyasha hadn't seen. She glanced around the tree's trying to reason which one Inuyasha laid in whens he stopped, eyeing the distinct color of red hidden behind a large branch of leaves.

The miko narrowed her eyes at the small dot of color and said clearly and loudly, "If you don't come down by the count of three I'll say _it._" she stared at him for a moment while he ignored her childishly. Kagome grunted.

"One," she began in a small whisper, knowing that the hanyou's sensitive ears would catch it, "two," she said in a sort of hiss, waiting a second before ending her small, and useless tirade, "THREE."

Kagome paused and glared towards the direction of Inuyasha, who was still completely ignoring her.

_He didn't think she would do it, did he?_

She huffed.

_Well then, fine. She'll show him a thing or two._

Smilingly warmly towards the tree he was perched in, Kagome began to gracefully walk forward. Just close enough so he would be scared, but not too close to be hit, "Inuyasha," Kagome bent over, calling his name with a sweetness that was almost sickening to even her ears, "You know, I think people are lying when they say you can't teach an old dog new tricks,"

She noticed a small twitch in his ears as sweat beaded down the side of his forehead. Yet, he still refused to look this way.

Kagome balled her hands into tiny fists, "But I think that if they just keep practicing, they'll finally learn at some point," she paused and slowly let her voice become violent, intending to scare Inuyasha out of the tree, " When they are being _dumb, immature, stupid, jerks." _she said in a tone that would of ignited fear in the fiercest men in all of Tokyo.

A loud, strained gulp was heard from above her.

She sighed and sat down, "Well, I guess I'll just _sit-"_

**SMACK.**

"-here a while." She paused as she looked down at the bruised form beside her, that was taking on the shape of something rather annoying and glanced to the side again when she heard him mutter curses at her, "_It's your fault for being such a jerk."_ she bit out coldly.

He glanced up at her, still slightly angry, "How was I being a jer-"

Kagome stood up, making the anxious hanyou flinch back, not finishing his pointless sentence.

The girl's eye's narrowed, "If you can't figure that out yourself then you've got a lot more growing up to do," she took a step ahead of him and sent him a bone-chilling glare over her shoulder, "_Sit boy."_

**.**

** .**

** .**

** .**

I'm not sure if I like Kagome in this chapter or not... She seems kinda bitchy... -

Oh, well! I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyways, and I hope to update soon x'D


	5. Chapter 5 Downhearted

Kagome stomped through the forest, each step harder and louder than the next. She couldn't believe that jerk! How could be so stupid? Did he really not even consider what she had to go through in her time because of his carelessness? Her tiny hands bundled up in fists, trying to hold back the frustration and worry that began to plague her present emotions.

She stopped and looked down at the ground, digging her foot into the dirt gently.

"Ma-maybe I was a little too harsh..." she began to fear, pouting her lip out in worry. She started to turn around, planning on going to apologize when she took the first step and thought about it some more. _Well_, she thought, _even if I overreacted.. he should have to apologize first._

She huffed stubbornly and turned back around.

It didn't matter how long it took for the Hanyou, there was no way Kagome would say sorry first.

"Ah," came a familiar, pleasant voice when Kagome lifted up the flap to Kaede's hut, "Kagome your back."

She turned towards the smiling monk, who was drinking tea peacefully, and tried to suppress a growl.

He and Ero looked _way _too much alike. And she really wasn't in the mood.

"Yes Miroku, I'm back," she grumbled unhappily, setting her bag on the floor a few feet away from where he was sitting. Then, suddenly, a deliciously sweet scent reached her nose, filling her with a small sense of calm. She looked over to the monk, successfully becoming distracted from her anger, "What are you drinking?" She asked curiously, inching closer to him and sniffing the air every chance she got.

He lifted an eyebrow as he took another sip from the small cup. He smiled at her once again, " Oh this?" he reached for a kettle that was laying on a tray in front of him. He picked up the ceramic and gestured for her to sit down.

She looked at him for moment before sitting straight across from the monk, eyeing him suspiciously, "What are you doing?" she asked warily.

Miroku just kept his expression and took one of the tea cups, filling it up to the brim. He set it in front of her, "What do you mean? I am merely answering your question."

"No," she began as she slowly lifted up the ceramic cup and swirled it around. There had to be something wrong with it, "Your trying to give me something." she pushed it away from her, an over-exaggerated look of disgust planted on her face, "What? Does it have drugs in it or something?"

Miroku looked confused as he set his cup down, his brow creasing with a slight hint of worry. Had he done something to upset Kagome?

She looked away.

She just couldn't do anything right today, could she? The miko repeated Miroku's actions, setting her cup down beside his and sighed, "Sorry, Miroku. I'm just in a bad mood today."

It was all Ero's fault she was acting like this. She usually would've accepted his offer graciously and kindly, but whenever she looked him in the face she kept seeing that stupid playboy. And she acted as if the monk in front of her had been transformed into that awful guy.

Miroku waved it off nonchalantly, "No need to apologize, Kagome." he said as he picked his cup up again and looked at her coolly, " Do you want to talk about it? Does it have something to do with Inuyasha?" he asked, trying to warm up to her.

Kagome sighed in relief, glad that he hadn't taken what she had said to heart. She laughed lightly and brushed a few strands of hair that were invading her vision, " Yes and no."

He lifted an amused eyebrow and smirked, "Care to explain?"

Kagome looked down at the cup in her hands and narrowed her eyes. Could she tell him about Ero? If she did, it would probably make things more complex than they already were. After all, it wasn't exactly the most pleasant thing to be told you've been reincarnated – or likewise. I mean, she kind of knew from experience.

She tilted her head up and looked at the benevolent monk. She spoke barely above a whisper and said airily, "What are your thoughts on reincarnation?"

He looked at her solicitously and began to open his mouth –

Kagome interrupted, " And no, this has absolutely nothing to do with Kikyo."

Miroku pouted as if she had just told him no one would ever bear his child. He put his hand to his chin and thought momentarily as Kagome waited for his reply patiently.

Well, actually, she was really impatient. But she tried to hide it as best she could. Trying not to twitch nervously, she began to raise the cup to her lips and started to take a small sip.

Miroku's eyes widened, "Ah! Kagome, before you drink that you should know –"

Said girl batted her eye's at him, confused, as she swallowed the liquid that was sitting on her tongue, "What is it Miroku?" she asked innocently as she took another sip and smiled at the warm taste it brought to he taste buds.

His hand twitched towards hers, trying to take the cup away, " – Well – That may contain a little of my special.. umm... concoction,"

Feeling a little lightheaded, Kagome looked at him and quizically, "What concoction?"

Miroku laughed anxiously, realizing the drink had already started to take effect, "Uh, I sort of – possibly put a little sake in that – I – umm – It's my own creation..." He trailed off and patted her shoulder, hoping she was already too buzzed to get mad at him, "Good huh?"

Kagome stopped.

_You have got to be kididng me, _She thought and tried to looked at him narrowly, but made a slightly deformed squint instead, "Wh- what?" she yelled, "Why didn't you tell me?" She began to stand up quickly, but stumbled to the side a little. This was not good, from the little alcohol she had ever had, she knew she was a lightweight. Even just a sip of a little would make her tipsy.

Miroku grabbed her sleeve and pulled her back down to sit beside him, " I'm sorry, Kagome, but you didn't really give me time _to _tell you." he looked her in the eyes, noticing that they had already started to become glassy, "Kami.. you're drunk from just that small sip..?" he asked, a small smile trying to form on his lips, but he managed to retain his seriousness. _Was she really the intolerant of sake?_

Kagome pouted, a small blush forming on her lips, " That's no fair," she paused and took another sip of the drink, " You had plenty of time."

Miroku sighed as he grabbed the drink from her, " Don't drink any more of it!" he stood up and poured the remainder into his own cup, " Your not helping yourself any."

Kagome crossed her arms resentfully and huffed, "Your no fun."

He double-taked between her and the sake, wondering what he had done wrong. His eye's narrowed at the way Kagome was beginning to form a goofy grin on her face.

She looked at him and smiled, " Hey, you know, you're much nicer than that mean old Ero." she rose her hand to his face and brushed her knuckles on his cheek. She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Miroku frowned sadly at her expression,

"Who's Ero?" he tried to move her hand away, but she insisted to put it back in place.

Kagome looked at him half-heartedly, a small blush still present on her cheeks, "You really look just like.. him..." her eyelashes fluttered and her lips parted. Miroku looked at her warily as her eye's slowly began to close and her body began to weigh down on his.

"H-Hey Kagome!" Miroku shouted as she passed out, making him fall backwards. He looked up at her and sighed. He brushed his fingers through his hair tiredly, " Great, just great."

The monk began to push her off, taking his time so she wouldn't hit her head. He had barely done anything, Kagome was straddling his hips as he began to push her left leg off of him when he started to hear grumbling right outside the hut. He immediately tensed as the silver-haired hanyou lifted the flap and walked in. Miroku cracked an apprehensive smile as he was face to face with the often jealous hanyou. Kagome still laying on top of him.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and he growled, "What in Hell's..."

~~~~()()~~~~~~()()~~~~~~~()()~~~~~~()()~~~~~

Whoo! Update :DD. Okay so... yeah... I don't really know what to put here ;-;

Anyways, please review and tell em what you think! :) I always love to hear what each and every one of you has to say about this.


End file.
